ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Grand Rampage (2011)
Card 30-Man Grand Rampage Match; Winner earns a Championship Match at Pain For Pride 4. Triple Threat Match for the EAW Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. The Heart Break Boy vs. Vic Vendetta EAW Answers World Championship Y2Impact © vs Lethal Consequences Ladder Match for the EAW InterWire Championship Kawajai © vs. Power EAW Vixens Championship #1 Contender's Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal; Winner face the Vixens Champion @ Pain For Pride 4. Handicap Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship John Alloy © vs. Extreme Enigma & Eric Darkthrone Results *1. Before the match, Extreme Enigma & Darkthrone announces they're the Co-National Extreme Champions and also announce that they will eliminate John Alloy for good! As Alloy was making his entrance, EE and Darkthrone attack him. *2. Destiny Devine, Cameron Ella Ava, Carrie, Eve, Yeimy, and Jamie Ecstacy were the other participants of the match. After the match, Medusa slowly pulls off her mask off and revealed as Kendra Shamez!!! *4. The match ends in No Contest due to Ashten Cross came to the ring and attack both men. Cross stops the attack as he sees the Answers World Championship and he took as the Referee tried to stop Cross but Cross attack him. Security tried to stop Cross from stealing the Answers World Championship but Cross escapes through the crowd with the championship. After that, LC got up on his feet as Impact yelling at the referee then LC turns Impact turns around the two brawl to no end. Security rush to the ring as both men attack one another. Security grabs both men holding back as half of the security team escorts a furious Y2Impact backstage as the other half of the security team holds a furious Lethal Consequences back in the ring. *5. The ending of the match came when Vendetta was going for the Vendetta's End but Heart Break Boy shoves Vic away as Vic collides straight into Da Vinci who was on the apron at the time as Da Vinci lands to the outside of the ring. Vic then rebounds from the ropes, closes into HBB and HBB connects the Sweet Chin Music onto Vic as HBB collapses and covers him as Referee Jim Douggie makes the pinfall as HBB finally won a title at the Grand Rampage. After the match, HBB was leaving the arena interacting with the fans at ringside/ramp side and walking up the ramp. Da Vinci slides into the ring, banged up after the match but seemingly upset. Da Vinci stares down Jim Douggie, as Vic was on the ground trying to pull himself up with the ropes. Da Vinci was closing on Douggie as Doggie was backing up into the corner as Da Vinci swearing at Douggie. Vic got up and turns Da Vinci around, obviously upset at ADV's behavior towards Jim. Vin asks Da Vinci to leave Douggie but Da Vinci beat the living hell out of Vin until he KO'd Vin with the Last Stand onto a steel chair. Then Da Vinci turns back to Douggie and attacks him as he locks in the Head & Shoulder. God knows how long Da Vinci got Douggie in the Head & Shoulder until several referees run down the ring and surround Da Vinci trying to pull him off of Douggie. Da Vinci lets go of Douggie as he slides out of the ring and walks up the ramp, not looking back. *6. Before the match started, Michael Buffer made a surprise appearance as Special Guest Ring Announcer. After the match, Extreme Enigma looks on in shock as Robbie V celebrates in the ring. Robbie V then does the "ROB-BIE-V" taunt towards the Pain For Pride at the top of the arena as pyro shoots all over the arena as the event comes to a close. Grand Rampage Match Notes *Alejandro Ariel was supposed to come out as #14 but Flapjack came out instead dressed as Masters. *Kendra Shamez became the first EAW Vixen to be participating in the Grand Rampage match. *As StarrStan was in shock that Jason Cage eliminated him, Stan orders a referee to get out here right now and talked to the referee for a bit. Then Stan slides back in the ring as the referee telling the announcer something like the Ring Announcer announcing that the following match is for the EAW Elite Championship. Stan rolls up Jason from behind as the referee goes the pinfall as Starr quickly rolls out of the ring with a huge grin on his face and TAKES the Elite Championship from the timekeeper as the Ring Announcer announcing that StarrStan is the NEW EAW ELITE CHAMPION!!!!! After that, Jason pulled on his feet in the ring, realizing what just happened! StarrStan looks on from the ramp with the Elite Championship as Jason looks on in confusion but then RRS came from behind and eliminated Jason from the match. *As Mr. DEDEDE was gonna eliminated Extreme Enigma, the arena goes black, Let Dat Fucka Bark plays on the titantron, and a spotlight shine on a returning CM Bank$ on the stage with a smile on his face. The entire arena lights up to reveal Mr. DEDEDE looking on in shock with a downed Extreme Enigma in the ring. Banks made his way to the ring as DEDEDE looks on while EE rolls to the outside! Banks slides into the ring as a baffled Mr. DEDEDE demands to know what's going on! Banks says nothing at all as DEDEDE screams at him to tell him! DEDEDE can't believe it, it looks as though he's seen a ghost! DEDEDE reaches out as he tries to see if Banks is real. Banks grabs his arm and pulls him in! He got DEDEDE on his shoulders as he hit the Go to Retirement on DEDEDE!!!! Banks picks up the dazed Mr. DEDEDE by his hair, pulling him to his feet and sends him over the ropes and to the outside as DEDEDE was eliminated by CM Bank$. Miscellaneous *As Mr. DEDEDE was going through the list of competitors for the Grand Rampage match and finish reading the list, he got scared by the new EAW Vixen, Medusa. Medusa told DEDEDE that the reason why she's fighting in the Grand Rampage Match is she's fighting for a shot at Main Eventing Pain for Pride for the World Title like everyone else. She told DEDEDE that she also viewing my competitors including DEDEDE himself but she didn't like him because he always hogging the spotlight. DEDEDE thought that Medusa being in the match was a joke but Matt Ryder walks by them and wish both of them good luck in the Grand Rampage. DEDEDE thought that she got a shot at winning the match, heck making to the final 4, she's out of her mind and also "man" enough to win this year's Rampage match. Medusa asks DEDEDE that he's finished and DEDEDE told her that he's finished with her. Medusa told she much worthy of a World Championship than a Vixens Champion because she is above and beyond the categories that she is placed in. Then she ends her speech by telling DEDEDE that he doesn't need to worry about her, but needs to worry about himself. DEDEDE scowls at her, but turns around and walks away as Medusa looks up at the list. *Vic Vendetta was seen sitting in his locker room backstage with referee Jim Douggie. Vendetta told Jim in sign language to call the match down the middle. Then EAW Champion Alexander Da Vinci came in and told them to make sure that Heart Break Boy doesn't walk out as the champion even use Jim to screw either HBB or Vendetta. Vendetta didn't like Da Vinci's plan but got no choice to agree with Da Vinci's plans tonight. *Rated R Shaman of Sexy was looking for Robbie until he stopped by Jaywalker. Jaywalker asks RRS to see Robbie win the Grand Rampage and RRS told that if he or Robbie doesn't win then Showdown belongs to Extreme Enigma. Jay thought it was a good way to cover things up and RRS responds by telling there is ain't no dissension or miscommunication because if Robbie or he wins the Rampage, it just another Championship to the SNV and nothing more. Jay then told RRS that Robbie hasn't won a World Championship and he's been hungry for a long time. Jay talks some more until Robbie V came to both Jaywalker & RRS as Jay pulls a fake story about rising gas prices. Jay then leaves as he told RRS to remember about what they talked about as RRS looks down to the ground, disturbed. Robbie asks RRS WhatsUp but RRS told him nothing as SNV leaves and gets ready for the Rampage. *EAW Superstars were seen backstage of picking numbers of which they gonna be shown in the Grand Rampage Match. *Backstage, CEO Mathieu Daniels was standing by, surrounded by security while on his cell phone by asking someone that he is the arena and also told him where to find him. Daniels waits a moment, until he looks up, smiling at a distance to somebody off-camera. Daniels talks to the person as the person reveals as Flashback. Flashback was happy with SG2 being taken out on Dynasty by the horrible, absolutely "horrible" accident and also happy that he gets to enter the Grand Rampage match at _# 28 and say thank you to Daniels. Daniels digs into his pocket and pulls out a white ball labeled "28", placing it in Flashback's hand. Daniels told Flashback to show up as #28 is supposed to enter the Grand Rampage, with that white ball in his hands, and he'll be able to compete for a chance to Main Event Pain for Pride. Flashback tells Daniels that he owns his life to him but Daniels told him that he doesn't but Flashback told him he does and be his slave by doing anything he wants as Flashback moves closer. Daniels like that so he decided to fire Flashback on the spot! Flashback was shocked by Daniels' decision that Daniels to ask his security to escort Flashback out of the building. Flashback tried to kill Daniels with a mop but got tackled with the security to the ground, and was taken away. Daniels took a final look at the ball in his hands as he drops it to the floor because he doesn't need it at all and decided to go home. Daniels walks through an exit door, leading to the outside and is followed by security. The same exit doors re-open, as a man whose lower body was only seen by the camera, but was wearing Jeans and holding a suitcase walks into the building, bends over and picks up that #28 ball. Mysterious Man was happy that he getting a free ride in the Grand Rampage as the unknown person walks into the building. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011